There is an overwhelming volume of content that is available to the average consumer. For example, with respect to media content, there are many applications that a consumer can use on a television or set-top box that allow the consumer to consume media content from various sources (e.g., media content that is delivered linearly from a multichannel video programming distributor, video-on-demand content that is provided by a multichannel video programming distributor, personal media content that is acquired by the consumer, recorded content that is stored on a digital video recorder or any other suitable storage device, and/or on-demand content that is provided from over-the-top providers).
As the number of sources and the volume of content continue to increase, consumers are increasingly reliant on search engines, where a consumer can formulate a search query that includes search constraints that identify what information is being sought. Search engines have been developed that receive such search queries and return search results responsive to the search query. This approach may be suitable when the keywords used in the search query are the same or similar to the indexed keywords used in a database.
However, in some instances, search queries can include keywords that are not included in the database. For example, these search queries can provide a description of a content item (e.g., a description of a movie plot, a text portion of a storyline, etc.). When such search queries are used, the indexing database is likely to return irrelevant search results.
Accordingly, the need exists for new systems, methods, and media for providing a media search engine.